


There Will Come A Time... [Art]

by huntress1013



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart that started out as a simple fanmix cover and somehow evolved into a bit more... will still use it as a cover though</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Come A Time... [Art]

I am currently reading a lot of Doctor Who novels with an emphasis on the eighth doctor plus all the Big Finish audio plays. Between finishing "Interference" and just having listened to "Lucie Miller" and "To The Death", I could clearly see where the poor doctor is heading. This will be truly a dark and angry doctor and my heart is breaking for him, because he is such a wonderful incarnation of the doctor. So warm, full of of wonder and life and all of this is ripped away from him.

On the heels of those audio plays and books I made a fanmix for dear Eight and it needed of course a cover, only I got a wee bit carried away:

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v76/huntress1013/therewillcomeatime_zpsc61b365d.jpg)

click on image for larger version

oh and a [link to the fanmix ](https://8tracks.com/huntress1013/there-will-come-a-time-eighth-doctor)

\- in case you are interested -

**Author's Note:**

> textures: moniek, insurgere, my own  
> brushes: my own


End file.
